In the past, a planate thin visual display device used in products such as an electronic device etc. is configured to include at least a display panel which displays an image, a driving component (integrated circuit driver etc.) for displaying an image, and a signal-transmission substrate which transmits a signal for image display to the driving component. In products which require high-definition especially, a display device of a so-called COG (Chip on Glass) mounting method where the driving component for image display is directly mounted in a peripheral edge part (non-display area) of a transparent substrate (glass substrate) constituting a display panel has been used in many cases. However, in recent years, in a portable telephone terminal etc., for example, making a frame size narrower to reduce the non-display area of a display device is requested and a trial to change arrangement of a driving component is carried out for this reason.
For example, in the following patent document 1, a technology in which a hard circuit board is connected to a liquid crystal display panel via a TCP (Tape Career Package), and a driving component is mounted on this hard circuit board is disclosed. In the liquid crystal display device according to the patent document 1, while achieving reduction of a frame width of the display device by making narrow a width of the hard circuit board arranged in approximately the same plane as the transparent substrate of the display panel, a wiring area has been secured while a wide portion of the hard circuit board is stacked on the lower part of the liquid crystal display panel and the outside of an image display area. However, the driving component is mounted on the hard circuit board arranged on the same plane as the transparent substrate, and there has been a limit in making narrower the frame width of the display device.